Irony
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Lily is a total nerd and teased at Hogwarts. She leaves. After two years, she decides to come back. CHAPPIE 2,3&4 UP! I'd forgotten i'd written them! SO SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

All right, I know I have a load of stories to complete, but I just had to write this. Ok, Lily is a total nerd and teased like shit at Hogwarts. She leaves, transferring to Baubaxtons(sp?). After two years, she decides to come back to Hogwarts, where the banes of her life, the Marauders and their groupies have forgotten her…completely. She's different. And she has a secret. Which she protects with her life. PS, I don't own anyone

"LILY EVANS" Professor Minerva McGonagall called. A short, not-so-petite girl walked up to the stage. Her red hair was frizzy and she wore bulky braces and gigantic spectacles. On the way up, she tripped on a step and fell flat on her face. The hall erupted in sniggers. The girl was nothing much to look at, and she was clumsy. She looked kind of like a mouse. She turned pink and stumbled onto the chair. The hat was settled onto her head.

In her mind, it whispered, _dear me, a bright child I must say. You have everything, you're smart, loving, kind, ah-but what's this? You will not have a good life and have few true friends, but those you do have will be true and you'll be true to them too. Braver than that Potter too. Hmmm, Slytherin would do you good. _It said.

"anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin," she mumbled, gripping the chair.

_Are you sure?_

After a minute of self debate, it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Lily smile, put the hat down and ran to her table. However, unlike the other students, there was no clapping except from a few kind hearted souls like Remus. Lily sighed, it was going to be just like her old school. And her old school sucked. She would have to focus on studies as usual.

..FIRST DAY..

"HEY EVANS!" called a loud voice from the back.

Lily turned around. "yeah?" she asked impatiently. A tall boy with a slight tan and gorgeous chocolate eyes whom she knew to be James Potter smirked at her and slowly ran a hand through his insane black hair. "could you hurry? I'm getting late."

He looked taken aback before continuing, "come one Evans, I know you want me." He said and flexed his muscles.

"eurgh." She flinched. "Potter, you are the last thing on my mind, in fact, you're not even there." And stalked off. James was left flabbergasted.

"stupid twit." He mumbled, walking off, but before that, he flicked his wand and Lily got covered in green goop, that stank. He walked off with a satisfied smirk on his face. Soon he became friends with Sirius and Remus, ad she was constantly the butt of all his pranks. Sirius and Remus never understood, but after a while, they accepted his hatred of her.

..LAST DAY..

Lily boarded the train and looked back at her school, or her ex-school. She thought, at least Potter will be happy. The Marauders had tortured her to no end. She was sick and tired of them. But she loved Hogwarts. She loved everything about it. She was going to miss it, but she had to go.

Back in the castle.

"Albus, you do know that we are loosing one of our most precious students."

"yes Minerva." Dumbledore said seriously. He sighed, "but there is nothing we can do about it. It is the irony, that he who is her bane, will later be his all. And 'tis irony, that his future, is his nightmare." Things were not going as planned, not at all…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Lily is a total nerd and teased like shit at Hogwarts. She leaves, transferring to Baubaxtons(sp?). After two years, she decides to come back to Hogwarts, where the banes of her life, the Marauders and their groupies have forgotten her…completely. She's different. And she has a secret. Which she protects with her life. PS, I don't own anyone

Well, here's your update. ENJOY!!!

PS, its now third year.

Lily walked into the halls of Hogwarts. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling. She had always loved it. She didn't seem to notice that people jaws were dropping at her sight. She walked up to Dumbledore, who smiled. "Girls and Boys, we are proud to welcome back Miss Lily Evans who left two years ago due to hostility. Please make her feel welcome." He said.

The Marauders were chatting amongst themselves and all of a sudden, "OOOOH, a newbie… a transfer…HOT." Sirius said. James' and Remus' attention was diverted to the new girl. Remus was surprised but didn't show it. James was openly shocked. Unfortunately in their discussion of certain touchy topics, they had missed her name. they didn't know her. To them, she was the gorgeous redhead, with a nice figure. It was true. She had grown taller and lost a couple of kilos. (I think that's pounds) her frizzy auburn hair was now long, silky and flowed in the wind. Her figure was trim and she looked flexible. She had lost the glasses and replaced them with contacts which made her eyes sparkle even more. She looked really good. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and everyone started whooping. She just looked at them all coldly and began eating.

Everyone was just to weirded out to notice, except Remus.

"erm, hey, I'm Remus Lupin"

"hey." Lily said, being nice because he was always trying to stop the Marauders from pranking her. She remembered him alright, as the one who help her up after a fall, or pick up her books while other guys just laughed.

"who are you?"

She laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. James and Sirius were watching in awe. How did she open up to him? And why? (duhh)

"Don't you remember me?" she asked, noticing the attention from James and Sirius.

"no." Remus said shaking his head.

"I'm Lily Evans, first year. You were to only one who was nice to me in this entire school. You picked up my books and helped me up after your friends over there," she nodded towards James and Sirius, "knocked me down." Remus looked thoughtful.

"oh yeah! Now I remember. You vanished after first year. I kinda missed you." He said blushing.

She grinned. I missed you too. Baubaxtons wasn't too friendly either, till my looks changed. Its strange how the world looks at your outside, but notices nothing inside."

"tell me about it." He said remembering his own problem.

"friends?"

"definitely."

They grinned at each other and Remus sat down to enjoy dinner with his new friend. James and Sirius were staring at him.

"how the crap does he do it?? Sirius asked.

"I have no idea friend, I guess the answer will always lay in the realm of the sensible Padfoot ole' buddy." James said patting Sirius on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Lily is a total nerd and teased like shit at Hogwarts. She leaves, transferring to Baubaxtons(sp?). After two years, she decides to come back to Hogwarts, where the banes of her life, the Marauders and their groupies have forgotten her…completely. She's different. And she has a secret. Which she protects with her life. PS, I don't own anyone

ENJOY!!!

Later on that night.

"Remmy ole pal, how'ya win her over?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. He had known this was coming. They weren't going to accept the truth easily. "guys, you remember first year?" he asked.

"yeah, what about it?" James asked.

"you remember a girl whom we used to bully, that 'total nerd' as you called her?"

"oh yeah, old nerdy. I wonder what happened to her."

"you're about to find out. That's her. She's Lily evans, ole' nerdy. And she's pretty pissed with the rest of the world. And you know how I was always nice to her?"

"uh huh."

"that's why she accepts me. To her, the rest of you are worthless."

"you're kidding."

"nope. Sorry." Remus said. "now, I'm off to bed."

"kay night Moony."

"night moony ole' pal, ole' buddy, the true lov- never mind." Sirius bid Remus a good night.

Remus headed up to their dorm while Sirius and James remained discussing Lily. It was different, thinking about a girl when she didn't. but little did they know, Lily brought about revolution. Change.


	4. Chapter 4

This is for Trackdog. :D:D and all the other people who asked. I'm sorry. when i get down to finding you're emails i'll put your names in. please don't be insulted.

Summary: Lily is a total nerd and teased like shit at Hogwarts. She leaves, transferring to Baubaxtons(sp?). After two years, she decides to come back to Hogwarts, where the banes of her life, the Marauders and their groupies have forgotten her…completely. She's different. And she has a secret. Which she protects with her life. PS, I don't own anyone

Lily groaned. That Potter was THE most annoying thing on the face of the earth. EVER. Remus was as nice as always. she thought she knew why. She wasn't sure. But she thought so. She had just flopped on her bed when someone knocked on the door. Who else would it be, but the annoying prat, aka James Potter. He wouldn't leave her alone.

She got up and opened the door. "Yes Potter?" she said as civilly as she could manage.

"Lilikins! My dear sweet pumpkin!"

"Shove off Potter." Lily said, shutting the door.

Outside, James couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow, and what was it? regret.

"You're in love with her, aren't ya Prongsie ole buddy?" came a voice from behind him. It was Sirius. He looked solemn and-dare-I-say-it, serious.

"No way! I just think she's hot!" James said.

"James. I have known you ever since we were kids. That's a long time ago. I know you better than you know yourself. You're not as bad as you seem on the outside. You do care. You are sensitive. You're in love with her."

James looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "What now?"

"Ah… my specialty…" Sirius said, a glint of mischief coming into his eyes.

OMG! I JUST REALISED!! I'D WRITTEN CHAPPIE 2, 3 AND 4!!! AND I DIDN'T UPDATE!!! OMGOSH!!! SO SORRY!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Lily is a total nerd and teased like shit at Hogwarts. She leaves, transferring to Baubaxtons(sp?). After two years, she decides to come back to Hogwarts, where the banes of her life, the Marauders and their groupies have forgotten her…completely. She's different. And she has a secret. Which she protects with her life. PS, I don't own anyone

Lily reclined in the soft chair in the Common Room. Hogwarts was so beautiful and there was so much to see, that her eyes were tired. She shut them, and sighed, content.

Only to be disrupted from her comfort by a massive explosion from the hall. The floor literally shook. Lily jumped out of her chair, the moment that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter zoomed in on their brooms, whooping and laughing. She ducked to avoid being knocked down. They didn't seem to notice. They went straight up to their room, from where loud noises echoed. Lily's forehead wrinkled in dislike. They were so immature! They totally didn't respect anyone else! Especially those poor Slytherins! She knew they were rather nasty, but the problem was that they did in retaliation what the others did to them. They didn't deserve it.

At that moment, she glanced at the door. Pink smoke was wafting in. She noticed a scribbled note on paper, stuck on the door. It looked like Remus' handwriting. "Please don't go out, unless you wish horrible things to happen to you. Don't say we didn't warn you. Thanks and Regards, The Marauders."

She sighed. Oh what she would do to straighten those boys out. But how?

Here's an update after eons and eons. I know that it's not much, but I've totally forgotten my older plot and I need time to regenerate, so. yeah.

Thanks!

Love,

Lady Merlin

P.S. REVIEW!!


End file.
